Indentured
by MissRoRoMox
Summary: Ember Symone, eighteen years old, is abducted from her friends and family, only to be thrown into a new kind of "family". This family is ran by Stephanie and Hunter Helmsley, who serve as the leaders of their modern religion that believes some people are made to be owned and used. By her side, throughout her enslavement, Seth Rollins, also a slave, tries his best to keep her safe.
1. Night One

**Night 1**

I am trapped. Not like metaphorically or anything like that-I am literally trapped. I am laying on a bed and there is a blindfold wrapped tightly around my face. Seriously, the least my captors could do is move it up a little because it is crushing my fucking nose! I deserve that much especially since I let them take me away without making a sound (they did have a knife pointing at my throat so I guess I didn't really have a choice but shit, I still did it). I hate being in the dark; it creeps me out. I know it is sad for a grown woman to be afraid of the dark, but so what? It's fucking scary.

I also have chains circled around my wrists. My wrists itch and I'm pretty sure it is a bad idea to scratch them considering the fact that they are coated with my blood. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to fight my way out of the chains the whole first hour I've been here. Fuck, I gotta get out of here. I'm hungry...and thirsty...and I _really have to pee_**.**

"Hello!" I shout. My voice echos and I turn my head in every direction as if I can see anything, which I fucking can't.

"Shut up!" A raspy voice shouts back at me causing me to damn near jump out of my skin. _I wasn't expecting anyone to answer. _The voice came from above me, so I'm guessing I'm in some type of basement? How dare he, whoever he is, expect me to sit here with a full bladder and be quiet about it?

"Oh fuck you, asshole!" Maybe that's not the best way to speak to my kidnapper, but damn it, I have to pee! "I have to pee!"

"You're problem, not mine," Says the voice, chuckling like a fucking school boy. The chuckling is quickly cut off by a deep grunt and an even deeper voice.

"Shut the fuck up, Ambrose. Look, lady-" _Lady? This guy sounds like a fucking forty year old trucker that smokes six packs a day, and he's calling me lady? _"-it'll be a while before the boss gets back, so you're gonna have to hold it for a few hours, okay?"

"You guys aren't even gonna let me use the bathroom?" I shriek in a voice that I am not too proud of. My throat is so dry and I'm so thirsty...and oh my god I HAVE TO PEE!

_Welp. I'm trapped here, blindfolded, chained to a bed,and I've been laying here for so long I don't even know if I have clothes on or not. I have no dignity left I might as well beg._

"P-please," I stutter. _This is so embarrassing. _"I really have to pee! If someone doesn't take me to the bathroom or give me a fucking bucket or _something_, I'm gonna pee on this bed."

The man, who I am assuming is Ambrose, decides to use his opportunity to taunt and humiliate me by saying, "Aww, look, the new indi has already learned to beg-ha!" _Huh?_ He doesn't stop there, though. He just keeps taunting me. "You know what Indi-?" _Why is he calling me that? _"-that begging was pathetic. Maybe if you try a little harder, I'll think about giving you a bucket to piss in, huh? Maybe I'll-"

"Shut the fuck up, Ambrose!" The man with the deep voice shouts. "There is no way I'm letting that bitch piss anywhere _near _those Egyptian cotton sheets. Steph's already going to have my ass for letting her even lay on our bed. She'd cut my dick off if one of the indies pissed in it." Even though I can't see him, I can tell the man turns in my direction, because his voice echos down at me. "Look, I'll get someone to untie you and take you to the bathroom, alright?"

I let out a sigh of relief and try my hardest to keep my bladder under control.

"ROLLINS!" The man shouts. I hear quick, but soft footsteps move closer to where the man is.

"Yes, sir?" A soft, male voice says.

"Go down there and unchain the new indi. Take her to the bathroom and bring her straight back when she is finished. Don't you _dare _leave her alone for a second, got it?"

"Yes, sir." The soft voice repeats.

I hear the same quick and soft footsteps move down the steps to where I am. Before I know it, hands are gently unchaining my wrists. The voice hisses and whispers, "Those look really bad." I'm assuming he is talking about my wrist, but I don't respond. All I am focused on is getting to the bathroom before I explode.

Rollins gently grabs right above my bloody wrist and wraps a soft rope around both of my arms so I can't move them. He then tugs me along with him up the stairs, quietly directing me on how far to step and how many more steps we have to take before we get to the top. When we get to the top, Rollins carefully pulls me with him and as we are walking, I get a hard slap on my ass. I yelp in surprise, but keep following Rollins. As we continue walking, I hear that fucking schoolboy chuckle. _Fucking Ambrose_.

Rollins silently guides me to the toilet, but before I sit down he stops me and tells me to wait.

"What!" I shout in frustration. You know that feeling that people get in their bladder as they closer to the toilet? That's what I'm feeling now.

"Y-your um," Rollins softly stutters. _Why is he whispering? _"I-I have to pull your underwear down."

Behind my blindfold, my eyes widen. _Oh. _ _At least now I know I have some clothes on._

"Okay," I say.

I feel him squat down in front of me. His fingers hook themselves into my panties and he swiftly pulls them down. To my surprise, he moves away from me seemingly fast and clears his throat. I step back and my ass finds the toilet seat. The sound that came from my mouth as I let my bladder empty itself could have been mistaken for a sound from a porno. I felt so much relief, that I whispered a thank you to whoever was listening. It was taking an astounding amount of time for me finish, so I decided to at least try to get some answers.

"Where am I," I ask. There is a short pause before Rollins says, "M-Mr. Helmsley doesn't want me to talk to the new indies-"

"Well," I cut him off. "can you at least tell me what the fuck an 'indi' is?"

"Um," He says, "you are indentured." _What? _"We call the...slaves-uh, abductees...we call them indies-short for indentured."

"And what exactly is that?" My bladder is finally empty as I ask the question. Rollins notices and quickly uses that as a way out of the short conversation we are having.

"I have to-"

"Yeah, I know," I say in embarrassment. "Just do it." _I can't even wipe myself!_


	2. Night One Part 2

**Night 1 **_**Part 2**_

"Wake up, Dollface!" Are the three words that yank me out of my short sleep. My eyes shoot open to see Ambrose's moonlit face centimeters away from mine. _They took my blindfold off? I wish they would put it back on if I have to wake up to this._ He is sitting on top of me with his hands on both sides of my head, his legs are like a cage on both sides of my body. My first instinct is to push him away, but I gasp loudly at the realization that I'm still chained to this fucking bed. I feel tears fill my eyes when I feel him start to grind his jean covered crotch against my center and sniff my hair. Ambrose sits up and notices my tears. He laughs and jumps off of the bed.

"Calm yourself, Sunshine," He says chuckling. "I'm just fucking with you. Hunter sent me to get you. It's bath time!" Suddenly his voice drops an octive and it regains the raspiness that I hate so much. "If it was up to me, I'd let you sit down here and soak in your own scent. I love the natural scent of woman." He climbs on the bed next to me, lays down, and puts one leg over my hip. I turn my head away from him but he roughly grabs my jaw and yanks my face toward him.

"You smell good," He whispers. "I really want to turn you over, wrap one of those chains around your neck, and fuck you until you bleed."

I suck in a shaky breath and open my mouth to beg him to get off of me, but before I do, a smooth and deep voice shouts down at us, "Dean! What the fuck are you doing? If Stephanie finds out you're doing this again, she'll kill you! Remember what happened last time?"

I look up to see a large man, muscular, tan, and intimidating. He has thick eyebrows, from what I can see in the minimal lighting that I have. Full, pink lips complement his facial features. A tribal tattoo runs up is right arm, over his shoulder, and hides on his chest behind his grey beater. His long black hair is pulled back into a long pony tail that falls over his left shoulder, while a few stray pieces of hair fall around his face. In a normal situation, I would say he is one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen, but this isn't a normal situation. I am being violated by a man I don't know and the large man is holding an angry expression on his face and does not look like he has the intention of stopping Ambrose.

"Mind your own business, Roman," Ambrose yells back at the man. _In my fucking ear. Asshole._

Roman just grunts and turns to walk away. Before I can stop myself, I scream, "Wait!"

Dean's hand clamps itself over my mouth, but still, Roman stops mid-step and turns back around. He looks at me for a few seconds, sighs, and then stomps his was down the steps of the basement. As he makes his way toward the bed that Dean and I are 'sharing', he sets his eyes on Dean with a heavy glare.

"Get up," Roman says.

Dean ignores Roman and turns his attention back to me. He is about say something to me, probably something disgusting, but Roman cuts him off and mentions the woman, Stephanie, that I keep hearing about. "You think she was mad after what happened last time? Just wait and see what she does this time when she hears your fucking with another indi-"

"You're not gonna say shit, Reigns!" Dean growls at him.

"I'm only gonna say this one more time, Ambrose: Get. The fuck. Up."

Dean looks at me and gives me a chilling look, but he gets up and stomps up the stairs and leaves. Roman grumbles under his breath and starts to take the chains away from my wrists. He's no where near as gentle as Rollins was, but I know he is frustrated, so I don't say anything.

I don't know what comes over me, but as soon as the chains fall from my wrists, I quickly wrap my arms tightly around Roman's waist and bury my face into his chest.

"Thank you," I whisper into his shirt.

His body stiffens and his arms stay firmly at his sides. He allows me to stay like this for a few seconds while I thank him a few more times before he roughly shoves me away from him,causing me to fall back onto the bed. I look up at him with wide eyes as he starts to speak.

He says, "Don't expect that to happen again. Don't _ever_ touch me like that again. The only reason I stopped him was because if he fucks up, we both get in trouble. I'm not some fucking savior so don't look at me like I am one." He looks down at me with a disgusted face and says, "You stink. Get upstairs and take a bath."

When he is finished talking, he turns and walks up the stairs. When he realizes I am not following him he turns around and looks at me with an agitated look.

"What the fuck are you still sitting there for?" The volume of his voice causes me to jump and scramble to get to my feet. Unfortunately and embarrasingly enough, my foot somehow gets caught onto the sheet of the bed and I end up landing front first on the cold cement floor. My fear of this large man outweighs my embarrasement, so I quickly stand up and follow him. He shakes his head at me and leads me to the top of the stairs.

Roman ends up handing me off to another "indi". Her name is April, but she insists on me calling her AJ. For someone who has been abducted and forced into slavery, she sure is happy. While she leads me to my bath, I decide to ask her about it.

"Hey, uh, AJ?"

She perks up and turns her attention away from the bath she is running for me.

"Yes?" She asks with a smile on her face. I think the reason she is so excited right now is because it's the first time I have acknowledged her company since Roman handed me off to her.

"I don't want to sound rude but...why are you so happy?"

She looks down and blushes and then looks back up at me with that same smile on her face.

"Well," she whispers. "Master has assigned me a special job. He hasn't done that in a long time."

"Master?" I ask.

"Oh," She shakes her head smiling. "I forgot, you don't know yet. My master is the man you were with earlier. His name is Roman. Roman Reigns." Her smile grows even wider. "Even his name is attractive."

_I am so confused. _"But, why are you so excited, AJ?" I whisper back.

Her smile slowly falls off of her face.

"Master-Roman. He took me away from a really bad place."

She doesn't seem to want to talk about it, but my curiosity gets the best of me.

"What do you mean?" I asks.

She shakes her head quietly and says, "Not tonight, okay?" Suddenly the smile creeps its way back onto her face. "Anyway, your bath is ready! Get in so I can get started."

"Huh?" _What?_ "What do you mean."

She explains to me how Mr. Helmsley likes for the indies to be washed properly.

"And, you don't think I can do myself!" I shout at her.

AJ flinches and looks like she is about to burst into tears. "E-Ember-"

"How the fuck do you know my name!" I don't know what is causing my freak out.

"Ember, please!" AJ whispers harshly. "If Miss Stephanie hears you shouting, we'll both get in trouble. Please...just let me wash you" _Why is it so bad to talk? Is that why Rollins wouldn't speak to me in a voice above a whisper?_

I calm down and strip out of the little clothing that I have on. When AJ realizes that I am going to cooperate, she smiles at me happily and guides me to the tub. I sink down slowly into the warm soapy water and close my eyes as AJ starts to gently wash me.

"Ember," AJ whispers. "Master Roman really is a wonderful master. I know that you are not as lucky as I am, but you have to understand, Master took me away to help me."

I can hear it in her voice that she is going into a different world so I open my eyes and give her my full attention.

"He could have left me there, bleeding and alone to die," She says, her mind is now a million miles away. "I screamed for him to come back and help me and he did. The other girl, Eva, she wasn't so lucky. I told her to just let them take her, but she kept fighting back. Roman has never hurt me before, Ember. I mean, yeah, I have been punished before, but it was because I needed it...and when I need to feel good, he helps me. He fed me, cleaned me, and trained me...He was even my first."

A blush starts to form on her face again. "Only because I begged him, though. I told him how beautiful he makes me feel and told him how my life was before him. Master may not seem like an affectionate man, but he really does care. He's not like Mr. Helmsley and Dean and Miss Stephanie. That's why I'm so happy. He takes care of me. Even though, we are almost the same age, I swear he still sees me as a little girl sometimes, but he always changes my mind on those rare occasions where touches me and makes me feel good.

AJ continues to tell me stories about Roman, all the while cleaning me. For some reason, in the midst of her telling me how nice "Master Roman" is, a thought comes to my mind.

"Hey, AJ?" I say.

"Do you know what happened to Dean the last time he tried to mess with one of the indies?"

The laugh that comes from AJ's mouth echos throughout the large, white bathroom. For a split second, she forgets that she is supposed to be quiet.

"Oh my God! E-Ember," She laughs, struggling to get the words out. "Miss Stephanie caught Dean outside harrassing an indi." She starts gasping for breath, because of the intensity of her laughter. "The indi threatened to tell Miss Stephanie what he was doing and you know what he said?"

AJ did not wait for me to answer, " He says, 'You think I care what that bitch is gonna do?'" She says trying her best to imitate Dean's voice. "Ember, Miss Stephanie heard everything!"

"So what did she do?" I ask excitedly.

AJ pauses for a few seconds, trying to create suspense. "She shot him right in the foot, right then, right there."

I crack a smile for the first time since I was brought here.

"How did you find out what happened?" I ask.

AJ makes a disgusted sound and says, "_I _was the indi that he was harrassing. Master Roman saw him bothering me from a window of one of the bedrooms and sent Stephanie after him. I told you he cares about me, Ember."

For the rest of my bath, AJ tries her best to entertain me and keep me smiling. This may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
